


Burnin' Hot

by 2kitsune



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube (RPF), jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Ashtray kink, BDSM, Bondage, Implied Sexual Content, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Pain, Pain Kink, Please read tags before reading, S&M, Sexual Content, Swearing, Tags will be updated, be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kitsune/pseuds/2kitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean likes pain, it's nothing new to Mark, but this kink is something new. It doesn't matter though, because Mark's willing to do anything to make Sean happy, even if that does mean he has to burn him the process. </p><p>Or: Sean likes to have cigarettes put out on him and Mark is more than willing to comply. Ashtray! kink prompt, please read tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnin' Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, listen, I know I promised Vhope and Sugamon and I promise those are coming, but I saw something about ashtray! kink on a blog on tumblr and well ... this happened. For people who have no idea what I'm talking about, ignore this and just enjoy! it's only short as it's more of a test, but I won't be writing this again.

The black ropes around Sean’s wrists are biting into his skin, making it red and raw. Even in the half darkness, the lights of Mark’s room dimmed down low, Mark could see the rope burn that was already forming. It would hurt in the morning, undoubtedly, but right now it just added to the sight of Sean writhing on his bed, arms and legs bound into place.

 

“Mark, please.” Sean whines, voice cracking as he speaks. Just before he had been close to the edge, about to spill into a delicious orgasm, but Mark had quickly stopped that, halting in his actions of jerking the Irish man off before reaching to his side and producing a silver cock ring that fit snugly over Sean’s erection when slid on. Of course Sean whined a little, fixing Mark with desperate eyes, but the red haired youtuber wasn’t about to back down just like that.

 

“Shhhh babygirl,” Mark mutters, followed by a long drag off of the cigarette held between his long fingers, the end glowing. He’s knelt between Sean’s bound legs at this point, ashtray off to the left by Sean’s hip, but tonight he was going to be using something else as his ashtray. “You’re fine aren’t you, babygirl? You just want my cock, right?”

 

Sean whines again and pulls against his bindings, half lidded eyes trained on Mark. It’s cute how desperate he got when deprived of an orgasm, the high of his cheeks turning pink, small tears escaping from the corners of his eyes and making his eyelashes clump together. Against his stomach his cock is red, straining against the cock ring Mark had placed over it, and Mark reaches out to touch the pre-cum dripping from the head to Sean’s pale stomach.

 

“You’re doing so well,” Mark mutters as his cigarette comes dangerously close to Sean’s daisy white skin, hanging a mere thumbs width above Sean’s left hip, “Doing so well, babygirl, ‘m so proud of you.” His eyes are on Sean’s face when the cigarette finally touches the Irishman’s left hip, feeling it as Sean’s whole body tenses, mouth falling open and a broken moan escaping.

 

Mark doesn’t keep the cigarette there too long, because his cigarette might go out. He lets up and brings the cigarette back to his mouth, placing it between his lips as he works to get it burning evenly, his big hands smoothing over Sean’s thighs. He’s been told before he looks really hot when he smokes, and when Sean’s eyes fix on him again Mark plays it out a little, poking out his tongue between long drags in when the cigarette is being held between his fingers.

 

“See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” He asks aloud, following the curves of Sean’s body with his eyes as he waits for a reply, licking his lips at the sight of Sean’s cock. God, he wanted to bad to have it down his throat, but he knows that if he does that then Sean will cum too fast, and that wasn’t the plan here.

 

Sean nods in response, still writhing and flicking his hips up, searching desperately for any type of contact on his cock. The burn on his hip is already bright red and blistering a little, and Mark reaches to the right this time, fingers finding the small containing of ice cubes they kept close. He’s quick to apply one to the spot, just so that it doesn’t burn too bad, and once he’s convinced it should be ok, and has placed the ice cube back, Mark is quick to lean down and smooth his tongue over the area.

 

“I wonder,” Mark starts as he straightens up again, meeting Sean’s eyes, and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively to relieve just that little bit of tension. “If you can cum untouched just like this, whining and writhing under my touch, begging for me to mark you, to burn you. Do you think you can, babygirl?” As he speaks his fingers are drawing circles over Sean’s thighs, following the curve to Sean’s sensitive inner thighs but staying clear of Sean’s balls, and Mark can tell just how much it was driving Sean crazy with how he was hiccupping between hitched breaths.  

 

“Fuck, Mark,” Sean sighs, arching into the feeling of Mark’s hands. “Please, just fuck me.” He begs, and Mark watches as he lolls his head back as Mark’s hands finally move upwards to relieve Sean a little, one splayed over the burn on his left hip and the other playing with the head of Sean’s cock.

 

However, as Sean grows louder, orgasm drawing closer, Mark lets go completely, and smiles at the torrent of swearing coming from Sean’s lips.

 

“Tsk, language,” Mark says and pulls his cigarette from his own mouth, bringing it down on Sean’s right hip once, holding it for a good five seconds, before bringing it down again a mere inch away. Sean gasps loudly at the feeling and tries to shift away, but he can’t get anywhere with his wrists and ankles bound, and so he has to simply lie there underneath the mercy of Mark.

 

The cigarette comes down once again, this time on the space between Sean’s navel and his groin, before returning to Mark’s lips. Around him smoke curls in gentle grey wisps, only disturbed when Mark shifts again to smooth an ice cube over the new burns he had made and the contrast of hot and cold must have felt really good, because Sean’s cock twitched as the ice cube passed over the burns, along with high pitched moans from Sean’s lips.

 

“You’re doing so good, babe,” Mark repeats, because he knows that Sean needs constant affirmation during sex, especially when doing these kind of things. “How about we see how many burns I can do before you cum, huh? I think that’ll be fun.”

 

Sean shakes his head, but Mark knows that he does secretly want it. Sean had the biggest pain kink of anyone Mark had met, and fucked, and so anything even remotely painful could make him cum untouched at some point. They had once experimented with simple rubber bands, Mark pinging them against Sean’s skin until he had welts up and down his body, and Sean still managed to cum untouched in just under an hour.

 

“Please,” Sean whines as Mark finishes off the cigarette, it had been burning low anyway, and drops it into the ashtray before reaching for another. He doesn’t smoke often, more worried about his voice than anything, but for something like this Mark knew he could keep going like a steam train. “Please, don’t make me – just help me cum, please.”

 

“You sound so cute when you beg,” Mark says idly as he places the new cigarette between his lips, lighting it with a bic lighter, and taking a long drag, letting the smoke curl out of his mouth and nose. “But I’m not going to let you give up that easily. I know you can do it, babygirl.”

 

Mark brings the cigarette down again without any warning, marking the pale skin around Sean’s navel. He doesn’t go too high up, because the area over torso would be too sensitive, instead dipping back down to Sean’s thighs, making consistent marks down Sean’s left thigh before turning inwards to the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, then switching and doing the same to the other side, listening to Sean’s loud cries and swears as Mark does so. Those would hurt, but Sean could take it.

 

All through this Sean had been gasping with every touch of the cigarette to his skin, thrusting up into the touch and pulling against his bounds only to then curl his hands into fists, doing it hard enough that there would probably be half crescent moons on his palms tomorrow. A quick look at his cock and Mark could see that Sean would probably orgasm soon, and whether or not the cock ring came off in time or not it would be probably be another dry orgasm, like the two others he had already had.

 

“Nearly there, you’re doing so well. You’ve had so many orgasms today, huh, babygirl? I’m sure you can manage another.” Mark’s lips curl into a smirk as he speaks, and he was sure if Sean saw it he would groan. In his pants Mark’s cock twitches, he had stayed in simple grey sweats but opted not to wear a shirt, exposing the muscles he had worked so hard for, but his own erection could wait as Mark wanted to see Sean come undone first.

 

With the first touch to his collarbone Sean yelps at the pain, but it’s quick to turn into a moan, rolling his balls against the knee Mark had placed between his legs to at least give Sean a little bit of relief, sometimes he was far too giving when Sean’s supposed to be brought to an orgasm by himself, and Mark’s cock twitches at the sound. He continues with the touches, sporadically placing them just below Sean’s right collarbone where they’d still be hidden by any old tee shirt, and then moves to the left.

 

Sean’s cries are only growing louder as he rolls against Mark’s knee, and pushes upwards into the touch of the cigarette. His voice is wrecked from sobbing so much, making it crack and pitch whenever Sean made the slightest sound, and instead pathetic half moans and hiccups escaped.

 

Now Mark’s pressing the cigarette against Sean’s side again, going from hip level to waist level and with one particularly loud whine from Sean, Mark’s looking up with a lazy smirk on his lips, because he knows what that sound means.

 

“Mark! ‘m gonna cum!” Sean cries, “’m gonna cum real soon, fuck, please let me cum, please, please, please!”

 

Wordlessly Mark presses the cigarette down right on the junction between Sean’s hip and upper leg, before reaching with his other hand and hurriedly pulling the cock ring off of Sean’s abused cock, throwing it to the side without any worry as to where it actually went.

 

It takes barely one pass of Mark’s hand before Sean’s cumming with a loud shout of, “Oh fuck! Mark!” loud enough that their neighbors will have definitely heard it. Long spurts of white explode from Sean’s cock, marking him all the way up to his own collarbone, and Mark’s silently impressed at how hard Sean had cum, and that he still had enough cum to do that even after two other orgasms.

 

“Good boy,” Mark calls. “Look at you, you’re so beautiful as you cum.”

 

Once Sean’s finished cumming Mark stops pressing the cigarette against Sean’s skin, and throws it into the ashtray, not even bothering to try and take a drag off of it as it was basically already burnt all the way down. Instead he now leans down, kissing apologetically over the spot where he had burnt. Because the cigarette had been pressed there for so long the burn was going to be significant, and Mark quickly reaches for an ice cube to press over the area and he moves upwards and sloppily kisses Sean’s jaw.

 

“Proud of you, babygirl,” He murmurs. Sean hums back, chest heaving as he struggles to breathe, probably too tired to do anything more just after he came so hard, but still manages to crack one eye open so that he can find Mark’s face. “You did so well. Was it good?”

 

“’was amazing,” Sean whispers back huskily, accepting the kiss Mark offered and moaning against Mark’s lips. “Thank you, not many people wanna’ do that kinda’ thing.”

 

“Well,” Mark reaches up and starts undoing the ties on Sean’s wrists one at a time, “I guess you’re lucky that I’m just as fucking weird and kinky as you, huh?”

 

That earns him a smack to his bicep, but Mark deserves it and he laughs. “Careful, I might not untie you.” He says, despite the fact that he’s already undone one of Sean’s bonds around his ankle and was reaching for the other. Just as he thought the area underneath them was bright red, and Mark’s quick to reach for the cream on sitting on the bed side table, pumping some onto his fingers before rubbing it over the areas. When he’s done with both Sean’s ankles and wrists he’s suddenly jumped by something pale and green, Sean rolling them so that he’s on top, and dips to kiss Mark’s lips.

 

“Yer’ turn,” Sean says into his mouth, licking across the seam of Mark’s lips until he obeys and opens, swirling their tongues together, and Mark moans and ruts against the leg purposely placed between his own. “’m too tired to do much, but I think ya’ deserve a blowjob.”

 

Mark stares at him for a second when Sean pulls back, “I love you,” He says, and Sean laughs as he mouths over the bulge in Mark’s slacks, knowing that the red haired youtuber wasn’t wearing anything underneath them so the feeling would go right to Mark’s cock. “No, seriously, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a KUDOS and a COMMENT! I really appreciate it. Thank you once again, I really would be nothing if my fics weren't read, so thank you very much!
> 
> Tumblr: jhopesforehead.


End file.
